


Stretch

by melodramaqueen



Series: Jack/Ianto Drabbles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaqueen/pseuds/melodramaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack seems just a bit less polished when he’s with Ianto. In their stolen moments together, he seems almost human. Gwen POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch

#1 – Stretch

Initially, Gwen isn’t sure where it starts. That is, if a… a thing/person/being like Jack Harkness even has a beginning for any of his stories. His life seems to stretch on like a continuum of exciting events and innuendos that always lead him exactly where he wants to be. Or so it seems.

But she does notice (once the giddy high of the realisation that she works for a super-secret alien-hunting organisation wears off, anyhow. Okay, she’s lying, that high is one that is probably never going to come off). How Jack seems just a bit less polished when he’s with Ianto. In their stolen moments together, he seems almost human.

The small smile when Ianto hands him a cup of coffee and their fingers brush. The mistakes he can’t seem to stop making when it comes to handling their relationship. The way he struggles to understand exactly what it is Ianto is trying to say and then tries (and fails) to hide it. And the expressions: an eyebrow raised in challenge as if daring him to reply, the almost bewildered creases around his forehead when he can’t figure him out, the narrowing of his eyes when confusion and anger blend together, the pouty smiles that should look out of place on a grown man but don’t when he knows he’s messed up just a little…

It’s like all the infinity of Jack’s immortality coalesces into something fragile and definite and so, so finite for just a moment before continuing to weave its way across time and space.


End file.
